Sleigh Bells
by Readywolf02
Summary: She hated Christmas. It just seemed so pointless to her to spend money on things that would eventually be forgotten. He loves Christmas. But the thing he wants most for this special holiday is for a certain blonde to realize this time of year was better than she thought.
1. Poinsettias

**A short Christmas story for the holidays! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima! Not me!**

* * *

><p>Sleigh Bells<p>

Chapter 1: Poinsettias

After a glance out the frost-laced window I left the warm building, tugging my scarf closer to my already rosy cheeks. I locked up the doors of my workplace, not like anyone would steal from it. Our coffee business was small. We only had a few customers, and they were regulars. The business was failing, and despite all of us knowing this we still struggled to keep it alive.

I stuffed my hands into the large pockets my winter coat offered, and trudged down the snow-packed sidewalk. Store windows blared with Christmas colors and decorations, and I scoffed at the rosy cheeks of a nutcracker in the window of another shop. Why did everyone think this holiday was the "greatest time of year?" All you did was waste money on pointless things, how was that "merry?" I tore my attention from the too-vibrant lights and starting again on my path back to my crowded apartment.

"Excuse me miss, would you be interested in purchasing a Christmas bouquet of exquisite poinsettias? One bouquet id only five dollars." A young girl approached me, a genuine smile painted nicely on her soft face. Her cheeks and nose were reddened cutely from the cold of December. They were nice flowers, and it would be rude to refuse her offer, but…they were Christmas flowers. I don't like Christmas. Just as I was about to _kindly _turn down the girl's generous offer, a loud voice broke the stillness of the evening.

"WENDY!" A voice shouted, and the man I assumed the vessel of the voice came at full speed towards the girl after turning a sharp corner. When he finally got to the girl, Wendy, he stood beside her, his dark eyes latching onto me.

"Hey! Would you like a-"  
>"I'm sorry, I'll have to turn down your offer, thank you very much, though," I confessed genuinely, and took a step to leave.<p>

"H-Hey! Ah, wait!" The boy called, and I turned to face him. "Can I know your name?" He asked, and I had to mentally tell myself that my face was red from the cold.

"Lucy," I told him, and a grin spread across his strong features.

"Great! He chirped, and plucked a flower from a bouquet, and handed it to me. "A pretty flower for a pretty girl," He said with a smile, and now I knew I couldn't hide the blush. And now, I couldn't refuse the flower that reeked of "Christmas cheer." I daintily accepted the blossom, and offered a smile.

"Thank you," I said, my preferred time to leave overdue and I turned on my heel.

"Wait! Um, can I have your number?" He asked, a faint pink tinting his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, um sure," I nearly squeaked. Why was he talking to me so much? Sure, he was cute. The sharp jawline, dark yet big eyes, flushed cheeks, and the white scarf wrapped around his neck were all examples. I scribbled the familiar number onto a ripped corner of paper and handed it to him, and he gave me just about the same thing, different digits scrawled on it.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow!" He called out to me and started walking down a different path from my own with the indigo-haired girl beside him, swinging the basket in her arm as she talked about something with him. I glanced back once more, catching the man's eyes with my own for a moment. Swiftly, I snapped my head back around, set on getting home before dark. My mind swam before I realized I didn't even know the rosy-haired boy's name. My feet stopped and before I knew what I was doing, I called out to him.

"Hey-!" I shouted, but my voice halted to a stop when I saw that he was gone already. My eyes dropped, and I turned back around, something that I seemed to be doing a lot as of today. For the last time that day, I turned around harshly and ventured to my home.

A sigh slipped from my lips as I swung the large door open to my apartment, and closed it behind me as I kicked off my boots. As soon as I slid a comfortable sweater on, a notification popped up on the screen of my phone.

_351-777-9571_

_U free 2morrow?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the first chapter of Sleigh Bells! Please leave a lovely review, and don't forget to have a great day! <strong>


	2. Soup

**I wanted to finish this story before Christmas but now I;m not so sure if that'll happen :c Oh well. Please enjoy chapter 2 of Sleigh Bells!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters, not me**

* * *

><p>Sleigh Bells<p>

Chapter 2: Soup

I took the phone in my hands, and typed a quick reply as I wandered into the cramped living room.

_Sorry. I have work 2morrow. But I get off at 2:30 since business is slow on Fridays_

With a quick tap, I sent the message to the man I had met just today. I dropped myself onto the small couch I shared with my roommate, and started to blindly flip through the channels of the TV. I lay slumped lazily on the couch, TV remote in one hand, phone in the other. Soon, I heard the telltale sounds of the front door being unlocked, and I turned in my seat to see a tall cerulean-haired woman close the door behind her. She hung her long coat on a peg just left of the door, and kicked off her tall boots, revealing her striped blue and black socks.

"How was your day, Juvia?" I inquired, her ocean gaze falling upon me as she made her around the couch to sit with me.

"Work was very slow, Lucy-San. Juvia thinks not many people enjoy the company of beautiful fish in the winter!" She whined, and I laid a comforting hand on her head.

"Don't worry. Soon, this stupid season will be over, and it'll be tourist season for both of us! People will come see the fish in the aquariums, and then come get some coffee afterward, and then our business will be restored, and we won't go bankrupt!" I exclaimed energetically, then immediately deflated once I remembered summer was still six months away.

"Cheer up, Lucy-San! Juvia thinks your coffee should be more appealing in winter, since it's nice and warm!"

"I wish that was how it was," I muttered; a pout forming on my lips, until a vibration from my hand pulled me from my temporary gloom.

_351-777-9571_

_Well then could I just pick u up from ur work? Id be willing to do that c;_

"Who are you texting, Lucy-San?" Juvia asked, peeking over my shoulder playfully.

"Mm, some guy I met today," I replied nonchalantly, typing a quick response.

_Sure. I work at Garden Delicacies, a coffee shop. It's on the corner of Magnolia Pkwy and Cherry Blossom St. See u then_

"Ooh, Lucy-San met a boy today! What were you talking about?" The bluenette cooed, a playful smile on her small lips.

"He's just gonna pick me up from work, is all," I retorted coolly, pushing myself up from the couch.

"Will he take you to a romantic picnic in the snow-glazed park? Or! Or maybe he'll take you to a breathtaking dinner at sunset, with-!" I cut Juvia short with my own voice.

"No- Juvia. I'm not sure what we're gonna do, but I'm sure it'll be neither of those. You're such a hopeless romantic!" I laughed, and I heard my roommate's soft giggles trail behind me as I pulled open the door to the fridge.

"Ugh we don't have anything! Juvia let's go get something to eat!" I whined, slamming the fridge door as I stalked to the front door to pull on my coat and boots.

"Lucy-San! Where are we going?" Juvia squeaked, also tugging an arm through her coat sleeve.

"Uh, somewhere. I'm kinda craving some nice warm soup, actually," I replied, and finished tying up my boots.

"C'mon! I'll pay!" I exclaimed as I ran down the steps of the building, leaving my roommate to lock the door.

"L-Lucy-San! Wait for Juvia!"

"Right this way, ladies," The waitress said, and seated us at a round table, a large window beside us. "Your server will be out in just a moment."

"Thank you," I replied kindly, and took the menus from the woman's hands, handing one to Juvia.

"What are you getting?" Said blue-haired girl asked, peeking over at my menu.

"Hm, not sure yet. I think I'll just get some chicken noodle. What about you?"

"Juvia thinks she'll get chilled cucumber soup. It's one of Juvia's favorites!" She chirped, and I set down my menu, only to see something- unexpected.

"Five more minutes? I've been waitin' here for an hour!" A voice cried.

"N-Natsu-San we've been here for ten minutes!" The blue-haired girl from today said, seemingly trying to calm down the pink-haired male.

"Ugh, fine," He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest childishly and slumping in his seat. Finally, he must've felt my eyes on him, because he turned his head in my direction. I quickly turned back to the menu on the round table, acting as if I hadn't seen him turn this way.

"Lucy-San? Are you okay?" Juvia asked.

"Yep!" I responded almost hastily, and that's when two hands landed on our table, shaking it the slightest and causing the salt and pepper shakers to rattle in protest.

"Hey you're that girl from earlier!" The boy exclaimed, and I nodded.

"And you're the pink-haired guy who gave me a poinsettia even though it's a Christmas flower," I replied with a small scowl.

"Huh? Yeah but everyone loves Christmas, even if you don't like flowers, right?" He grinned, and my scowl deepened at the feel of hot blood rushing into my cheeks.

"Not me," I responded, crossing my arms over my chest just as he had done moments earlier.

"I'll make sure to ask you about that later, but before I get my food, can I get your name? I'm Natsu Dragneel, by the way," He offered with that wide grin he's been doing.

"Lucy Heartfilia. This is my roommate, Juvia Loxar," I said, a smile of my own spilling across my lips.

"Oh hey! That's my little sister, Wendy over there," Natsu jabbed his thumb in the direction of the small indigo-haired girl. "Alright! Food's here, I'll talk to you later, Lucy!"

"Yeah!" I called after him, my smile still tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Excuse me, may I take your orders now?" A man asked, and Juvia and I told the waiter what we'd have tonight. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of Natsu until he and Wendy walked out the door of the cozy souphouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short I just wanted to get something out, since I really like this story! Please leave a lovely review, favorite, or follow! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to have a great day!~<strong>


End file.
